


Klaine Advent 2017: Health

by Daisyishedwig



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates Klaine, Time Travel, fade to black smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Day 8 of the Klaine Advent 2017. Kurt has a few frustrations to work out when he returns to Blaine.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Health

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of my time travelling soulmates verse. We’ll see if I have any more inspo for it with future prompts, ‘cause I am really hoping I do.

It wasn’t more than ten minutes that Kurt was gone, but that didn’t stop Blaine from panicking. What if he never did come back. He’d left him with only a couple hundred dollars, who knows how long that would last him in a strange time. It had been years since Blaine had dealt with actual currency in his own timeline, no one needed money when you were hiding from everything that wanted to kill you.

And what if this somehow changed his and Kurt’s future. If Kurt decided he was too angry at Blaine (for a decision he hadn’t even made yet) to come back. And Blaine never learned how to timetravel himself and was just stuck in 2010 just watching and waiting for the apocalypse he knew was going to come. How would he work? How would he earn money? His social security card was currently locked in a safe at his parents house because it belonged to his ten year old self.

He’d nearly resigned himself to a life of illegal employment when Kurt popped back into the room. He didn’t even have time to yell at him for just ditching him here when Kurt’s mouth was suddenly on his kissing him fiercely. He suddenly understood the big deal about your first kiss with your soulmate when shivers ran up and down his spine light lightning and he had to cling to Kurt’s shoulders to keep himself upright. Kurt seemed to be feeling the same thing but had enough sense of mind to back them up quickly until they toppled onto one of the full sized hotel beds.

Kurt broke away from Blaine’s lips to mouth down his neck and Blaine took the reprieve to catch his breath, fisting his hands in the back of Kurt’s shirt.

“So your conversation with future me went that well?” he mused, stifling a moan when Kurt’s hand slipped under his shirt to glide across his stomach. Kurt met his gaze and his eyes were hard and still damp with unshed tears. “Oh,” he breathed, “that bad.”

Kurt rucked Blaine’s shirt up to his chest and pain shot across his rib cage as Kurt bit down. He groaned and thrust his hips up into Kurt’s knee, sandwiched between his thighs.

“Are you…” Blaine gasped, writhing as Kurt more firmly rocked his leg into Blaine’s crotch. “Are you g-gonna hate fuck me. Because… because you’re mad at future me?”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Kurt asked in between sucking kisses across his chest.

Blaine thought for a moment. He didn’t, but he certainly felt like he should. He pushed Kurt’s head away so he could think without his sinful tongue distracting him and also to force Kurt to make eye contact with him.

“Are you sure that’s the healthiest way to start our budding relationship?” he said and felt Kurt’s hands tighten painfully where they were gripping Blaine’s waist.

“I don’t care about healthy right now, Blaine. I’ve got five years of pent up sexual frustration towards you that I would really like to release and I can’t wait for future you to have the time for me to work it out, so you’ll have to do. I’ll repeat my question, do you have a problem with that?”

Blaine shook his head, “No… no. Continue,” he whispered. And Kurt did.


End file.
